Leyenda de una Yukata
by BeautifulFullMoon
Summary: Una pareja shinobi no puede continuar a casa después de su misión, el joven esta herido de gravedad y la muchacha intenta por todos sus medios mantenerlo vivo. Un milagro les dará lo que siempre han soñado.
**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MANGA DE NARUTO SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO LOS UTILIZO COMO ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

Inspirado en una imagen de la pareja: Neji/Tenten

 **ACLARACIONES:**

–Dialogo normal

* * *

 _Cada vez, que algo ha ido mal,_

 _Siempre estabas a mi lado, intentándome ayudar_

Cada vez, WarCry 2002

Álbum: WarCry

* * *

 **Leyenda de una Yukata**

Era una tarde de invierno y dos jóvenes ninjas caminaban juntos, la muchacha caminaba a paso lento y el joven a su lado reposado en sus hombros, pues estaba malherido.

Llegaron a una posada y pidieron una habitación, el dueño vio cuan preocupada estaba la joven por su amigo y compañero de misiones, así que el hombre les ofreció llamar a un doctor, ella no tenía dinero más que para pasar una sola noche en aquel poblado y no tendría para un médico, el tendero le dijo que no se preocupara, el medico entendería y no les cobraría nada y si fuese al contrario el pagaría la cuenta.

Agradeciendo sus finas atenciones la joven dio el sí para hacer tal llamada, pasaron unos minutos, el compañero de la ninja había perdido el conocimiento y estaba ardiendo de fiebre en la cama, rápidamente ella le quito la camisa y el pantalón mojados por la nieve y lo cubrió con la colcha de la cama, escucho al tendero tocar la puerta junto con el médico y corrió para abrirles.

Justo como imagine, tu amigo no soportaría mucho tiempo en ese estado, la joven lloraba desconsolada por ver a su compañero tan grave, pasaron los días y un escuadrón amigo llego hasta aquella posada, buscando a los dos jóvenes desaparecidos, el posadero los llevo hasta la habitación de ambos y los encontraron dormidos, uno en la cama con vendajes por todo el cuerpo y la otra en una silla a su lado.

Los llevaron de regreso a su aldea, pero tuvieron que separarlos, los padres del joven lo llevaron a su casa para atenderlo y a ella que solo tenía como familia un viejo retrato de quienes fueran sus padres, tuvo que irse sola a un departamento alejado del centro de la ciudad, en el extremo opuesto al de la casa de su  
compañero.

Deseaba con toda el alma saber que el estaría bien, pero sus heridas eran letales, viviría a lo mucho tres o cuatro días mas según le dijo el médico que lo atendió. No podía dejar de pensar que el había sacrificado su propia vida para salvarla a ella, y no se lo perdonaría si no le confesaba lo que sentía por él.

Subió a la montaña más alta y de rodillas otorgo mil oraciones a Kami-sama por el bienestar de su amado, compadecido, Kami-sama le otorgo un kimono gris con una cinta lila y le pidió que bordara en ella los nombres de ambos, que se lo pusiera y caminara sin detenerse por ningún motivo hasta la habitación donde se encontraba él y lo despertara de su sueño.

Al oír tales palabras, se quito la sucia ropa que llevaba puesta y se vistió con el hermoso kimono, bordo en un extremo el nombre de su amado y en el otro el de ella, así, al terminar de hacer el moño los nombres caerían juntos por la espalda de ella.

Al terminar su bordado se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, al llegar a la puerta de la casa abrió la puerta y entro sin detenerse, la madre del chico le dijo que se detuviera, que ella no debía estar ahí, que debería saber el dolor que tenia al haber perdido a su único hijo y que respetara su dolor, el dolor de una madre, dolor que ella le provocó.

Con lagrimas en los ojos, por lo que dijo aquella mujer, siguió recto hasta la sala de la casa, donde yacía sin vida el joven a quien tanto amaba.

Se acercó a él y dándole un tierno beso grito con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que había llegado tarde, que el joven pereció dando su vida para salvar la suya, ella era la culpable, de no ser tan débil, habría hecho algo más por ayudarle.

Lloro sobre su cuerpo inerte, lloro por nunca decirle lo que sentía por él, por todo el dolor de haberlo perdido.

Cayo sobre el ataúd que tenía el cuerpo de su amado, quien solo en sueños le decía que la amaba, cuando estaba moribundo en la cama de aquella posada.

Las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, cuando sintió que alguien sujetaba su largo cabello, abrió de golpe los ojos y lo vio, vivo, tomado su cabeza y acercándola a él para besarla ante el asombro de los familiares que presenciaban el regalo que Kami-sama les otorgo.

Meses después de aquello, unieron sus vidas en matrimonio, ella tenía puesto el mismo kimono Kami-sama le había entregado, como muestra de agradecimiento juntos subieron de nuevo a la montaña, para pasar ahí sus días, hasta el final, juntos como siempre debió ser.

* * *

Luna

Capítulo único: Leyenda de una Yukata – 774 palabras, 01 de Agosto de 2012, 00:00 a.m.

(Edición: 17 de Mayo de 2016 09:34 a.m.)


End file.
